


When panic strikes...

by Beckendorf



Series: Stony Bingo 2016 [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckendorf/pseuds/Beckendorf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the "sexuality/sensuality" slot on my Stony Bingo card.<br/>Steve gets approached by a petitioner in Union Square for LGBT rights and gets rather caught up in their face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When panic strikes...

\-- Steve loved his lunchtime walks around his city. It was the best part of the day if he was honest-though he did love his job as a comic book artist too. Without the stress of trying to get to work on time and avoiding traffic so he could get back home, he could really appreciate everything New York had to offer. Whether it was people watching, or the lovely spectacles on the street, Steve soaked it all in. Today's lunch took him to Union Square. There was always some event going on, and usually for a good cause. He watched campaigners walk around, going up to people to talk about their work, as he found a bench to have his lunch. Steve made it a point to try and help them as much as he could as they were usually college students giving up their own time. He'd been there once too, and honestly, it could be a pretty rough time. Today's lunch was to be a religious experience of fresh sacred pizza that he'd picked up from his favourite Italian place on the walk down here. Well. It would have been; had he not been abruptly interrupted. "Hi there! You look like a pretty liberal guy, want to sign our petition for LGBT rights?" Steve looked up, any sense of annoyance gone, and was about to voice his agreement when his breath was, quite literally, taken away. The petitioner in front of him was definitely one of the most beautiful people he'd ever seen, twinkling brown eyes, lively and mischievous. The man's smile was wide and it seemed like the sun itself was about to burst from his lips. Steve's throat had gone dry due to his mouth gaping open for a prolonged period of time. The man in front of him had started to look a little uncertain-his beautiful smile seemed to dissipate every second and Steve basically started to panic. "Uh I'm already gay!" He blurted out. The man looked taken aback, raising his eyebrow, confused smile. "That's....nice?" He replied, turning to go. "No - wait-I mean. I'm bi. Sexual. Bisexual. I've been with girls and boys. I, um-" Steve was pretty sure his face was beetroot at this point. "Uh, um you said something about a petition?" Panic inducing gorgeous man (as Steve has now decided to call him) laughed and sat next to Steve, explaining what their petition meant and how it was going to work. "And just sign here-great thanks Steve. I'm Tony by the way. Bi and sexual too. " He said, thrusting out his hand. Steve took it, giving Tomy a sheepish smile and thanking the stars his little embarrassing outburst had been taken lightly. "And, well, since we're both the same, how's about giving me your number and you can stare at my face some more." Tony offered his phone, smiling. Steve blushed and attempted to hide his cheeks behind the sleek phone. His eyes quickly darted to the time and he was once again filled with panic. He was very *very* late for getting back to work. "Shit! I gotta go. I'll see you soon Tony." He grabbed his mostly untouched and left, turning back every so often to give Tony a wave. The pizza was stone cold now, completely inedible.Totally worth it. -/-


End file.
